L'héritage de Gladstone
by douce-ange-de-la-mort
Summary: Une suite pour cee trilogie magifique, ça vous dirait ? cliquez donc pour plus amples informations XD
1. Intro

Salut tout le monde . Je sais qu'on est nombreuses (au diable la loi du masculin omnipotent) à être fan de la trilogie de Bartimeus. J'ai personnellement achevé la lecture de ce chez d'œuvre il y a une semaine… et qu'elle n'est ma surprise en réalisant que sur UNE seule fan fic francophone a été écrite. Un scandale XD ! J'ai donc décidé d'y remédier, en écrivant une suite. La fin du tome 3 était magistrale, j'ai chialé comme une pomme de terre frite (si vous saisissez pas l'allusion, tant pis pour vous), mais il faut avouer que j'était….encore sur ma faim XD.

Du coup, je vais vous proposer une suite au tome 3. N'espérez pas de miracle : Nat est mort, et il le restera, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la fin de Jonathan Stroud….seulement voilà, le livre a été écrit de manière à laisser libre court à l'imagination du lecteur, et j'ai bien l'intention de saisir cette perche lancée par l'auteur (un génie, faut bien l'avouer XD).

Ce blabla, je l'ai posté pour vérifier une chose : y a-t-il quelqu'un qui soit prêt à me lire ? Je ne demande qu'un lecteur : une personne pour partager ce récit que je m'efforcerais de rendre intéressant, et respectant un maximum la trilogie d'origine (mais c'est sans doute viser trop haut TT)

Alors, qui est présent ? XD


	2. Chapitre premier

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à celles qui ont daigné répondre à mon appel. Je ne vais pas tergiverser plus longtemps….. voici le premier chapitre…en espérant ne pas vous décevoir TT.

KITTY

Kitty était d'humeur irritable. Un soleil odieusement éclatant lui brûlait la peau, une odeur rance de sueur et de poisson moisi imprégnait le port et son paquebot en partance pour Londres demeurait immobilisé par un attroupement de marins furieux. Durant la semaine, trois navires avaient été coulés au large de l'Angleterre et les britanniques étaient tenus pour personnellement responsables du désastre. Le gouvernement français était en pleine ébullition, voyant dans le morcellement progressif de l'Empire l'occasion tant attendue de dominer à nouveau l'Europe, et de nombreuses manifestations hostiles à cet empire décadent éclataient un peu partout dans l'hexagone. Kitty s'éloigna de l'assemblée de plébéiens vociférants pour s'abriter à l'ombre fraîche d'une terrasse de café. Tout ce mouvement n'était pas le seul facteur de son mal être. Depuis un certain temps, une nausée omniprésente lui taraudait les viscères et retournait son estomac. Avec une angoisse grandissante, elle se remémora le commentaire de Jakob, lorsqu'elle était passée lui rendre visite à Bruges le mois dernier. « Je suis ravi de voir que ta silhouette s'étoffe » avait-il souligné avec un sourire fraternel. Une charmante manière de remarquer que son décolleté avait pris de l'ampleur. Kitty n'osait tirer de conclusion hâtive, mais il faudrait que tôt ou tard elle consulte un médecin. Elle désirait retarder l'échéance au maximum, tant la crainte du diagnostic était grande.

Kitty traîna son unique valise jusqu'à une table inoccupée et passa commande à un serveur qui transpirait abondamment dans son uniforme. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau étincelant en équilibre sur la main, et déposa un pain au chocolat et une bouteille d'eau fraîche face à la jeune fille. Kitty porta une main à son estomac. Il gargouilla furieusement sous ses doigts. Elle poussa un soupir et porta la viennoiserie à sa bouche. Elle avait toujours faim ces derniers temps, et soif aussi. Très soif. Elle but goulûment à même la bouteille, et quelques gouttes perlèrent le long de son menton. Quiconque l'ayant dévisagée n'aurait pas manqué de s'étonner de la physionomie de la jeune fille. Un processus de vieillesse accélérée semblait s'être déroulé sur son visage. Sa peau n'avait pas eu le temps de devenir flasque et de pendouiller lamentablement, ses traits ne s'étaient pas affaissés, et aucune tache de vieillesse de venait la flétrir. Son visage était simplement creusé de rides, particulièrement profondes au niveau des pattes d'oies, mais relativement superficielles sur le reste de sa face. Kitty devait remercier en cela l'arrière grand-mère Hyrnek, qui lui avait prodigué des onguents à partir de plantes indéfinissables, et le temps, qu'elle aurait cru son ennemi, avait laissé à ses cellules encore jeunes le soin de régénérer ses tissus abîmés. En réalité, Kitty prêtait peu d'attention à son apparence physique. La seule personne pour qui elle ait éprouvé une attirance intime n'était plus. Il avait promis pourtant…. Kitty baissa les yeux vers son bas ventre, qui semblait ronronner comme un chat bienheureux. Serai-ce cela ?

L'ultime cadeau de Nathaniel ?

**Free talk** : Très court, je sais, mais je voulais simplement effectuer un coup d'essai . J'ai déjà l'intrigue en tête, et je vais essayer de ne pas ressasser les aventures des trois tomes pour renouveler un peu : à l'exemple de Jonathan Stroud qui ne se répète jamais dans sa trilogie.

Si vous avez des suggestions, des idées, ou bien un détail que vous voulez absolument voir figurer dans la fic, n'hésiter pas à m'en faire part.


	3. Chapitre second

KITTY

Le teint blafard mais le regard tranquille, la jeune fille s'assit délicatement sur son lit. Elle ne retournerait pas à Londres, la vie y était bien trop périlleuse par les temps qui courraient. Cela ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangée il y avait deux jours. Seulement voilà...elle portait à présent une nouvelle responsabilité. Le médecin avait été abasourdi en révélant son diagnostic. Enceinte. Et encore vierge.

Kitty s'était longuement interrogée sur la venue de ce bébé. Elle avait gagné en sagesse depuis son passage dans l'Autre Lieu, et avait prit la nouvelle avec un calme consternant. Elle en avait trop vu durant sa courte existence pour qu'une petite bizarrerie de ce genre l'affecte outre mesure. Elle détailla son ventre encore plat avec tendresse, songeant au petit bout d'humain qui s'y développait.

Kitty était vêtue d'une robe échancrée d'un rouge sanguin. Elle posa un regard lucide autour d'elle. Cette chambre titanesque, ce lit à baldaquin où elle se trouvait assise, la douce clarté de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre, ces boiseries parfumées qui l'entouraient, et Nathaniel, qui se tenait face à elle, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. La lumière crépusculaire lui conférait une aura mystérieuse. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et il sembla sur le point de parler. Kitty attendit, frissonnante, avide de réentendre sa voix. Cela faisait trois mois déjà qu'elle n'avait plus retenti sur cette terre. Mais ses mots restèrent suspendus au bord de ses lèvres, comme si l'émotion le privait de ses moyens. Kitty lui lança un regard contrarié.

_Vous avez l'intention de me laisser poireauter toute la nuit ? _

Il battit des paupières d'un air consterné, avant que son visage ne se fende en un large sourire.

_Kitty…_

La jeune fille qui n'en était plus une frémit au son de sa voix. Tout deux demeuraient immobiles, face à face, brûlant de se toucher mais bien trop fiers pour oser se l'avouer. Nathaniel baissa ses yeux vers le ventre de Kitty. Ses yeux semblèrent s'écarquiller de plaisir, avant qu'une ombre d'appréhension ne balaye son visage.

_Avez-vous…-_ il hésita longuement avant de lâcher le morceau- _…connu un autre homme depuis…_ ?

_Je suis encore vierge_

La réponse sembla le rasséréner, bien qu'il ne pu retenir une intense rougeur de lui envahir les joues. Kitty décida qu'il était temps d'éclaircir quelques points.

_Vous pourriez m'expliquer comment j'ai pu me retrouver enceinte de vous, sans jamais avoir échangé ne serai-ce que le plus chaste baiser ? _

Un sourire énigmatique se peignit sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

_Je suis magicien._

_Vous l'étiez. Mais vous êtes mort maintenant._

_Oui._

_Que faites-vous dans mon rêve ?_

_Je vis dans votre mémoire, tout comme Ptolémée vivait dans celle de Bartimeus. La conception d'existence est si subjective ! Je vous parle, vous m'entendez, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?_

_Non._

Une lueur de triomphe passa dans les yeux de Nathaniel.

_Vous avez raison. C'est loin d'être suffisant. Je désirais laisser une marque de mon passage sur terre, et Bartimeus m'a aidé._

Kitty s'étrangla

_Vous voulez dire que….vous m'avez mise enceinte avec l'aide de Bartimeus ?_

_Oui,_ exulta Nathaniel

_Sans même me demander mon avis ?_

_Eh bien…_

Le magicien ne semblait plus si sûr de lui.

_Je suis sans famille, sans travail et célibataire ! Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'un enfant ?_

Nathaniel blêmit.

_Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle…._

_Vous avez peut-être cru que ce serait un honneur pour moi de porter votre descendance ?_

_Non, absolument pas ! _s'affola le jeune homme.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre contenance, Kitty enroula ses bras autour de son cou et approcha son visage du sien.

_D'ordinaire, tout commence par un baiser. Alors embrassez-moi. _

Nathaniel semblait tétanisé par la surprise. Il posa une main hésitante sur la joue de Kitty, qui la sentit glisser lentement vers son cou. Des lèvres veloutées se posèrent bientôt tendrement contre les siennes, et elle les savoura comme on savoure une pluie dans une terre aride et morte. Ils demeurèrent enlacés durant un instant qui passa trop vite, avant que Kitty ne fasse un pas en arrière. Puis elle asséna une gifle retentissante à Nathaniel.

_Sale menteur ! Je t'ai attendu, sur les ruines du dôme de verre, et tu ne venais pas. Tu avais promis ! Tous les deux, vous aviez promis !_

Une lourde tristesse emplit les yeux du magicien.

_Je suis désolé. On n'avait pas d'autre choix, tu le sais bien._

Kitty sentit ses yeux s'humidifier dangereusement. Il était hors de question qu'elle pleure face à Nathaniel. Et sa tête était pleine de questions insolubles qui se bousculaient douloureusement. Comment pouvait-il paraître si réel ? Comment Bartimeus avait-il pu la mettre enceinte ? Et puis….

_Où es-tu à présent ?_

_Quelque part._

_Tu ne réponds pas à ma question._

_Je ne peux pas._

_Il existerais donc une vie après la mort ?_

_Quelle mort ? Nous ne mourrons pas, ce sont nos corps qui disparaissent. Nos âmes demeurent, cachées quelque part. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas te parler._

_Mais où es-tu caché ? Réponds !_

_Ailleurs._

Kitty fut brutalement réveillée par une femme plantureuse au visage hagard. Elle lui expliqua dans un anglais approximatif que des émeutes avaient éclaté dans la rue et que des groupes de fauteurs de trouble avaient assiégé l'hôtel. Les clients étaient priés de sortir instamment, car un adolescent au teint pâle menaçait de mettre le feu si les anglais ne déguerpissaient pas. Kitty poussa un juron, avant de sauter sur pieds et de rassembler ses maigres affaires. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait à la rue, le visage éclairé par les torches que brandissaient sauvagement les manifestants. Elle était sans abri à présent. Elle leva un regard farouche vers le ciel drapé de sa toge étoilée. Il était temps de faire jouer ses relations au sein du nouveau parlement anglais afin qu'on lui octroie un bel appartement parisien situé dans un petit quartier tranquille. Il y avait un certain nombre de magiciens prêts à se plier en quatre pour elle depuis la mort de Nouda. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de quitter la France. Elle élèverait son enfant ici, et ferait tout pour lui faire bénéficier d'une culture titanesque. Elle se souvenait bien des mots de Bartimeus. La connaissance offrirait à cet enfant une destinée exceptionnelle.


	4. Chapitre tertiaire

**BARTIMEUS**

Je flotte avec délice dans le vortex inébranlable de l'Autre Lieu. Et puis cette sensation si familière, tant maudite, qui me donne l'impression de me désagréger. Une invocation. J'y ai échappé pendant dix ans. Dix courtes, dix misérables années humaines.

Je cède enfin à l'impulsion, et je me sens aspiré vers le monde matériel. La douleur revient. Au moment de me métamorphoser je m'interroge... quelle forme prendre (1) ?

J'opte pour un jeune homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux courts et noirs, et aux traits fins, assez séduisants dans son genre (2). Un regard circulaire m'apprend que je suis dans une chambre. Et à voir les motifs de papillons multicolores, une chambre de fille. La fenêtre n'a pas été calfeutrée et laisse jaillir les rayons du soleil qui inondent le sol. Intéressant. D'habitude, ces crétins de sorciers se sentent obligés de se terrer dans le noir pour se livrer à leurs activités à la morale douteuse. Je baisse alors les yeux vers le pitoyable mortel qui a osé me convoquer, en chargeant mon regard d'une sourde réprobation, très lourde de signification (3). Et là, je sens ma mâchoire défoncer le plancher.

Une fillette de dix ans tout au plus me dévisage d'un air indéchiffrable. Elle possède de longs cheveux noirs liés en deux tresses, un nez menu surmontant une bouche en cœur, et des yeux sombres qui semblent vouloir dévorer le monde. Un petit sourire vient éclairer son visage d'albâtre alors qu'elle détaille mon expression ahurie. Je prends le temps de raccrocher ma mâchoire avant de lui ordonner d'un ton ferme :

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi. Renvoie moi immédiatement. »

Le sourire de la fillette s'élargit. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un lorsqu'elle arbore cette expression là…

«Non»

« Allez, sois gentille.»

Je n'aime pas du tout mon ton implorant. Mais cette fillette remue en moi des souvenirs au goût aigre-doux.

« Je suis gentille » m'assure-t-elle.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » je demande, mû par une impulsion subite.

Pendant un instant, elle me dévisage avec son regard énigmatique et je crois qu'elle ne tombera pas dans le panneau. Mais finalement, elle articule clairement son prénom, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait.

« Nathalie »

Tiens. C'est mignon.

« Nathalie, tu es une idiote. » triomphai-je « Maintenant que je connais ton nom, j'ai tous les pouvoirs sur toi. Alors renvoie moi d'où je viens, ou j'en avertirai ton maître. »

La fillette se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Je m'en fiche. Je ne veux pas te donner des ordres, c'est nul. C'est pour les méchants sorciers. »

« Hein ? »

Le visage du beau (4) jeune homme se tord en une expression ahurie. Ça arrive un peu trop souvent à mon goût ces deniers temps. Il va falloir que je réapprenne le self contrôle.

« Que veux-tu dans ce cas ? »

La fillette sort de son cercle d'un air décidé. Je n'ai pas le temps de digérer ma surprise qu'elle me prend par la main et plante ses yeux noirs dans les miens.

« Te présenter à ma mère. »

Je sais ce que vous pensez… Pourquoi est-ce que je ne la dévore pas tout de suite pour retourner sans plus de cérémonies dans mon petit chez moi ? Eh bien c'est que je suis curieux moi. Alors je la laisse me guider hors de la pièce. Nous dévalons des escaliers de chêne massif avant de nous retrouver dans un petit salon décoré de meubles anciens assez élégants. Assise dans un fauteuil aux pieds sculptés en forme de pattes de lions, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année est en train de lire. Elle se tourne vers nous lorsqu'elle entend Nathalie lancer un joyeux « Maman, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! ». Les yeux de la femme s'arrondissent de stupeur en m'apercevant. Et moi, je crois tomber des nues. Ce regard acéré ne peut appartenir qu'à une seule personne au monde. Kitty !

(1) L'air de rien, cette question est primordiale. Se changer en scarabée d'or dans l'Egypte Antique faisait se prosterner passionnément les grands prêtres du temple de Râ. Mais lorsque j'ai adopté cet aspect devant un sorcier Viking, je peux vous assurer que c'est surtout des rires que j'ai récolté.

(2) Un peu efféminé tout de même. Personnellement, je ne le trouve pas séduisant du tout, mais une certaine jeune femme n'est pas d'accord avec moi sur ce point.

(3) Si vous tenez à le savoir, ce regard veut dire « j'ai des pouvoirs dont tu n'a même pas idée misérable larve suintante, si tu ose me contrarier, je te ferai goûter aux pires tourments, aux supplices les plus infâmes, en passant par la torture de l'Inquisition espagnole, le martyre de Sisyphe, les supplices orientaux, et la circoncision à vif».

(4) Comme je le disais, c'est très relatif.

Ze talk of the autor : Hé hé hé... Un chapitre bien court, n'est-ce pas . Mais il ne pouvait _pas_ être plus long. Ça tuerait le suspens de cette fic XD. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster une suite, et je compte bien me rattraper, mais là, j'ai bac blanc de français, DST d'anglais, d'histoire et de maths, et oraux blancs de français (ze programme des réjouissances pour la semaine à venir). Comment ça vous vous en foutez ? Sachez que moi je souffre terriblement de tout ce travail ! Et dire que je prend le temps d'écrire ça alors que j'ai ma fiche de maths à terminer TT.

Merci infiniment à tous les reviewers, c'est vous qui me décidez à taper des suites (dit-elle alors qu'elle n'en était qu'au troisième chapitre)

Enfin bon, j'essayerai d'être plus rapide pour la suite.


	5. Note de l'auteuse

Petites précisions quant au chapitre précédent. Vos reviews ont soulevé vos interrogations et j'ai donc décidé d'y apporter des réponses que j'espère satisfaisantes XD.

L'âge de Nathaniel lorsque notre Bart adoré adopte sa forme, c'est 17 ans, l'âge où il est mort quoi. D'où la surprise sur les traits de Kitty (hey hey, elle retrouve son lover juste comme elle l'a laissé)

Kitty _semble_ avoir 40 ans, aux yeux de Bartimeus. Mais en réalité, elle n'en a que trente. Son vieillissement prématuré a bel et bien eu un certain effet sur sa physionomie…il se rendra compte de son erreur après .

Je pense que c'est tout….je ne vais pas vous révéler la suite hein, faut pas flinguer mon suspens chéri. Enfin bon, l'intrigue principale est déjà bien claire dans ma tête et vous ne devriez pas tarder à comprendre pourquoi Nathalie a invoqué Bartimeus (pas seulement pour faire les présentations avec sa môman )

Allez les gens, je dois vous laisser, il est 13h16 et j'ai bac blanc de français (4 heures de souffrances) à 2h moins quart. Une suite très prochainement .


	6. Chapitre quaternaire

Tchat de l'auteuse (c'teuh bavarde) : Hey les gens, surtout, lisez bien les notes en bas de page au fur et à mesure qu'elles apparaissent. Sinon, vous auriez du mal à saisir quelques subtilités de ce chapitre XD (je me la pète trop là).

BARTIMEUS

Kitty ? Kitty ? Kitty ? (1) Elle a extraordinairement bien récupéré de son voyage dans l'Autre Lieu. Elle est encore très jolie, irradiée de lumière, même si en ce moment, elle ressemble un peu à une morue à sa façon de me contempler la bouche ouverte. Dans ses yeux se lit l'incompréhension la plus totale et la surprise. Non, l'ébahissement. Je dois avouer qu'elle m'a un peu manqué. Non, qu'est-ce que je raconte, Reikhit aux ailes d'acier, N'gorso le terrible, le Grand Serpent à plume, Bartimeus en personne, n'en a strictement rien à faire d'une pitoyable mortelle. Je le lui fais clairement comprendre.

« Kitty ! » je m'écrie en m'élançant vers elle.

Heureusement pour ma dignité, c'est elle qui se précipite dans mes bras et m'étreint à m'étouffer (2). Elle me relâche et me dévisage, des étoiles dans les yeux. Puis elle fronce les sourcils.

« C'est quoi cette couleur ? » me demande-t-elle avec sévérité.

Je rends son teint bleu au jeune homme en m'efforçant de ne pas rougir.(3) Puis je me décide à lui poser enfin la question qui me turlupinait depuis un bon moment.

« Mais enfin Kitty, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas invoqué après qu'on ait tué Nouda ? »

Elle pose un regard empli de reproche sur moi avant d'avouer :

« Je vous croyais mort tout les deux (4). Et je n'osais pas…enfin, je ne voulais pas que… » elle baisse insensiblement la tête «… que personne ne vienne, tu comprends. Et que je réalise que je resterai seule. C'était lâche, mais j'avais le droit d'être lâche moi aussi. C'était au tour des autres de jouer aux héros… »

Elle s'interrompe, et se mord les lèvres, comme si elle regrettait déjà ses divagations. Je lui tapote virilement le dos dans l'espoir de refouler les larmes qui commencent à poindre dans ses yeux. Elle doit être vraiment secouée. Nathaniel aurait sûrement profité de la situation pour la serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément, comme un homme. D'ailleurs, elle me dévore des yeux, comme en attente de quelque chose. Je toussote.

« Kitty, je ne suis pas Nathaniel. J'ai son apparence, mais lui est mort, il y a dix ans de cela. »

Le regard de Kitty s'assombrit et elle a un sourire amer.

« Je sais bien. »

Nathalie choisit cet instant pour faire entendre sa voix fluette.

« Maman, c'est bien lui le djinn héroïque qui a protégé le monde de Nouda ? » demande-t-elle avec une délicieuse perspicacité (5).

Kitty acquiesce, un vague sourire au lèvre.

« C'est lui qui t'as guidée dans l'Autre Monde ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Oh maman, il a l'air tellement gentil, et bon, et généreux ! » s'emporte Nathalie.

« Eh ! oh ! C'est quoi ces bêtises ? Je suis méchant et cruel moi, morveuse. Je t'arracherais les tripes une à une si tu m'énerve »

La gamine m'examine avec extase. Elle commence à m'inquiéter.

« Tu as entendu ? Je pourrais t'écorcher vive, te faire mariner dans du jus de chaussette, te … »

« Tu dois posséder un savoir immense. » me coupe-t-elle, une drôle de nuance d'avidité dans la voix.(6)

« C'est vrai » j'avoue avec modestie.

La fillette semble sur le point de dire autre chose, mais elle se ravise finalement et se tourne vers sa mère.

« Maman, je vous laisse. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire. »

« Attends une seconde Nathalie. »

Le ton menaçant de sa voix me file la chair de poule. Je n'ai pas peur de la colère de Kitty, que les choses soient claires. Simplement, j'évite de la contrarier autant que possible. Ses performances pulmonaires sont pour le moins impressionnantes. La petite (7) Nathalie se tourne bravement vers elle.

« Oui maman ? »

« Nathalie, tu as procédé à une _invocation_ dans ta chambre, sans même me prévenir, sachant que je m'y serais violemment opposée. Tu t'es comportée comme une magicienne. »

Nathalie blêmit. Elle perçoit l'insulte à sa pleine mesure.

« Mais maman, c'était une surprise pour toi… »

Kitty semble s'adoucir, mais son ton garde son inflexion sévère.

« Imagine que tu te sois trompée dans les injonctions, que tu ai mal tracé ton cercle. Bartimeus aurait pu te dévorer. Il ne savait même pas qui tu étais. »

« Oh, mais je peux encore la dévorer » fais-je d'un ton désinvolte.

« COMMENT ? »

« Ta fille n'a pas pris le temps de prononcer les formules d'asservissements avant de sortir de son cercle. »

Un silence lourd s'écrase sur le salon. Je peux presque lire dans les pensées de Kitty. Nathalie a osé faire ce que Kitty n'avait pas fait, il y avait dix ans de cela. Tout à coup, la mère sévère se détend et dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« Laisse nous. Je t'appellerais pour le déjeuner. »

« Je vais étudier » annonce Nathalie de la même manière que si elle allait jouer à la poupée.

Kitty regarde s'éloigner sa fille avec tendresse, puis elle m'offre un siège et s'installe dans le fauteuil qui me fait face. La table basse est de facture sobre et très chic. Une servante replète ne tarde pas à surgir de nulle part pour servir le thé dans des tasses de porcelaine précieuse aux liserés d'or plaqué. Kitty elle-même est vêtue d'un tailleur élégant qui semblait de la meilleure qualité. J'ai du mal à concevoir que ma petite résistante s'est transformée en dame de la bonne société.

« Tu mène grand train » je siffle, impressionné.

Elle agite la main d'un air désinvolte, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Après la chute de l'ancien gouvernement, les magiciens ont vu en moi un pont entre eux et les plébéiens. Ils ont insisté pour que je fasse office d'ambassadeur, et j'ai fini par accepter, seulement après avoir accouché de Nathalie. Il me fallait un travail, et celui-ci me permet de lui assurer un ordinaire convenable. »

C'est à ce moment que je remarque un petit détail troublant.

« Tu parle français.»

« Nous sommes à Paris » me confirme-t-elle. »J'ai suivi ton conseil, j'ai cherché l'endroit le plus riche en connaissance, et je l'ai trouvé. Cette vieille capitale regorge de secrets. Et le gouvernement y est très tolérant envers les plébéiens. Je m'y sens à l'aise. »

Kitty balance ses pieds d'avant en arrière avec nervosité. Son aura m'éblouit plus que jamais. La sagesse qu'elle a acquit la rend impossible à regarder sans lunettes de soleil. Visiblement, quelque chose la préoccupe.

« Nathaniel t'as dit quelque chose avant de… »

« Il m'a demandé de te saluer de sa part. »

« Ah »

Le balancement de ses jambes se calme, et elle semble retrouver un peu de sérénité.

« Rien d'autre ?»

« Il voulait que je prenne soin de toi »

« Je n'ai besoin de personne » assure-t-elle avec véhémence.

« Je sais, tu t'es très bien débrouillée toute seule. Tu as une belle maison, un bon travail et une fille adorable » j'énumère.

« Au fait, j'ai revu Nathaniel après que vous ayez disparu. »

Je la regarde avec gravité.

« Le choc provoque souvent des hallucinations. Je sais que cette perte t'a profondément bouleversée… »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça » me coupe-t-elle avec impatience. « Je l'ai revu en rêve. Et il m'a dit que tu l'avais aidé à me mettre enceinte…» à la fin de sa phrase, son ton monte et devient franchement menaçant.

« Euh.. »

Mince alors. Elle a vraiment rencontré Nathaniel. Ce lâcheur nous a balancés.

« J'ai juste donné un coup de pouce » réponds-je indigné. « Après tout, j'assurais juste ses arrières…je veux dire, après l'acte… euh… moi je faisait juste en sorte que la petite graine trouve le bon chemin…enfin… » Je me tais avant d'aggraver mon cas.

« Le problème Bartimeus, c'est que nous n'avons eu aucun contact corporel. »

« Comment ? Vous n'avez jamais rien fait ? »

Alors ça c'est fort. Il s'est bien gardé de me le dire. Mais alors, j'ai été joué par ce petit magicien de carnaval ? Il me le paiera un jour ou l'autre. Kitty n'a pas l'air d'accorder grande importance à tout cela. Elle me couve d'un regard affectueux et m'avoue :

« Je suis bien contente que tu sois de retour. »

Moi aussi ma grande.

(1) Après cinq mille ans d'existence, vous savez, on commence à radoter.

(2)Et je pèse mes mots. J'ai commencé à virer au bleu tant je suffoquai.

(3) Je m'embrouille avec toutes ces couleurs. Ça me rappelle un maître que j'ai eu dans l'Antiquité, une espèce de vieux fou, Leonard de Vinci. Il s'était amusé à me peinturlurer en rose bonbon et m'avait attaché des rubans de satin vert en punition d'une petite farce que je lui ai jouée. La honte. Heureusement, les trois gnomes qui m'ont surpris dans cet état sont morts mystérieusement dans la nuit.

(4) Inutile de préciser qui sont ces deux-là. Le beau gosse super puissant et son associé machiavélique. Et inutile de préciser qui est le beau gosse en question. Oh, vous l'avez sûrement deviné. Oui, moi.

(5) Je commence à vraiment apprécier cette fillette.

(6) Elle est vraiment intelligente finalement. La digne rejetonne de Kitty. Mais pour les élucubrations stupides à propos de ma soi-disant gentillesse, elle doit tenir de son père.

(7) que dis-je, microscopique.


	7. Chapitre cinq

Ze author's free talk: HEY HEY HEY; mais oui c'est bien moi non vous ne rêvez pas je suis en vie!! (je vois que vous allez défaillir mais il ne faut pas!) Devant vos yeux émerveillés, voilà l'auteuse qui, telle le phénix, renaît de la poussière de la cendre de la poussière de ses cendres!! C'est tellement merveilleux que j'en ai la larme à l'œil( monsieur smiley confirme :') ). Ainsi donc, l'abjecte scélérate que je suis avait osé se laisser aller à la glande, au point que ce n'est que près de deux ans plus tard qu'elle se décide à refaire surface. Comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais, alors me revoilà (non ne me jetez pas vos canettes de coca vide, je le referai plus!!). Ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre que voilà, plutôt une petite remise en forme le temps que je me décrasse les articulations et le cerveau! Par respect pour l'œuvre de Jonathan Stroud, je me sens toujours obligée de relire quelques passages de ses livres avant d'écrire cette fic, histoire de me remettre dans le bain et de nourrir mes petites cellules grises du style de l'auteur ô combien admirable. Je m'engage donc à présent à rattraper le temps perdu avec de nombreuses mises à jour dans les jours à venir, donc ne lâchez pas l'affaire XD. Pour le moment, voici la mise en bouche de re bienvenue!

NATHALIE

Assise bien droite devant son bureau, la mine appliquée et les gestes sûrs, Nathalie feuilletait un vieil ouvrage qui semblait être né pour porté l'adjectif «vénérable».

Les yeux sombres de la fillette transperçaient les pages, absorbant le savoir comme une éponge. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minute, elle ferma les yeux, agitée par l'excitation. Elle ne parvenait pas à se concentrer correctement à l'idée que sa mère conversait en ce moment même avec le djinn Bartimeus. Cet instant, elle l'avait préparé avec méticulosité. Un plaisir intense l'envahissait à l'idée que les heures consacrées à ses recherches portaient enfin leurs fruits.

Mais l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixé était encore loin d'être atteint. En réalité, l'invocation de Bartimeus était l'initialisation de son plan tout entier.

Le visage juvénile se crispa dans une grimace déterminée. Il restait encore tant à faire qu'elle en avait le tournis, mais sa volonté ne faillirait pas. Si elle atteignait son but, les conséquences ne se répercuteraient pas seulement sur sa famille, mais également sur la terre entière.

Nathalie, les yeux brillants de toute la certitude de ses dix ans, s'en était fait la promesse. Elle allait changer le monde. Et elle comptait bien sur Bartimeus pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

Ha ha ha ha c'est court hein??? JE SAIS, mais ce petit passage est là pour bien clarifier les objectifs de cette fic : l'invocation de Bartimeus, c'était pas juste histoire de retrouver un vieux coupaing !


End file.
